When camping in mountains or the like, a tent pitched on the ground is used. In assembling such a conventional tent, supporting rods are put up on the four corners of the camp site, a waterproof tent is spread over the site, riggings such as ropes are connected to stakes driven in the ground and erecting the tent by pulling the supporting rods at their ends.
But, since such a conventional tent is usually erected on the ground, if one has to spend a night in such a tent pitched deep in a mountain, he might be attacked by snakes or bears. Thus, it is sometimes very dangerous to pitch a tent on the ground. Also, in order to use a certain area in a mountain as a camp site for erecting a tent, one has to cut down trees and level the ground so that the place can be used as a camp site. Such work tends to incur much cost and leads to the destruction of nature.
Further, in order to pitch such a tent, one has to use various kinds of and a large number of accessory parts such as supporting rods and ropes. When assembling a tent, such parts have to be placed in predetermined positions in predetermined order. Such work is troublesome and complicated.
This invention was made in view of the problems of the conventional tents and its object is to provide a tent which can be mounted on a tree in a forest by mounting a support frame having a simple structure on the tree and by spreading a tent over the frame, and which requires no cutting of trees nor leveling of the ground.